


Just a mere replacement

by Krasnaya



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Apocalypse
Genre: Angst, Emotional Infidelity, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Poor Erik, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasnaya/pseuds/Krasnaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella no lo sabía, y él se negaba a aceptarlo, pero él aún amaba a ese hombre, no podía ser peor persona...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a mere replacement

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! vengo con un nuevo fanfic de mi OTP reciente Cherik!!!!! es el periodo de transición entre X-men Day of future past y X-men Apocalypse, es angustia luego publico uno nada angst que está en proceso, bueno, es mi primer fanfic de este fandom y en este sitio, espero que les guste.
> 
> Enjoy!

Era un mal hombre...

Después de que había logrado escapar de tierras norteamericanas, se había ocultado en diferentes lugares del viejo continente, sintiéndose bien consigo mismo de que había mutantes que hablaban de él con orgullo, diciendo que tenía razón, pero eso no lo hacía mal hombre, lo que lo hacía un mal hombre, fue otra situación, una de carácter sentimental.

Se había instalado en Polonia, cambio su identidad, consiguió un trabajo como obrero en una fundidora de metales, conveniente, peor no debía demostrar sus poderes o todo se iría al caño, ya estaba cansado de huir, haría caso a las palabras de ese hombre, aunque su vida había pensado en escuchar, viviría como un no mutante, olvidaría su pasado y trataría de olvidarse de él.

Pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. 

Había estado con mujeres, pero ninguna lo hacía olvidar, fue hasta una noche que estando con alcohol en las venas, su mente le jugó una muy mala broma, creyó haber visto a ese hombre acercarse a él.

Creyó haberle coqueteado.

Creyó haberle besado.

Creyó haberle hecho el amor.

Cuando despertó de esa noche, vio una espalda muy femenina para ser la de su viejo amigo, además estaba libre de esas pequeñas pecas que el alcohol le había hecho ver, y se topó con ojos azules, muy parecidos a la del telépata, pero no, no era él. Era una mujer, quien le veía, le sonreía, pero no era él.

Esa mujer, se llamaba Magda, era una simple chica, maestra de una escuela, al parecer había querido acercarse a él desde que lo había visto, pero solo hasta esa noche había tomado valor, era muy linda, de piel pálida, cabello castaño de carácter amable, apacible, era muy parecida a él, incluso en sus profesiones. 

Lo que primero fue algo como un noviazgo fugaz, se hizo una relación seria.

Decidió dar una oportunidad a una relación con la chica, quizás porque…

No, eran solo meras coincidencias, ella no tenía ningún parecido con él,  
Magda no era Charles Xavier...

Pero ya no había marcha atrás, y la cruda verdad era que la vio como la única salida, una salida desesperada antes de cometer la locura de volver a américa para ver de nuevo al profesor, aunque en sus sueños, en sus fantasías y las noches en las que se suponía pensar en esa mujer, pensaba en ese hombre de ojos azules, recordando las tantas noches que habían yacido juntos en un lecho.

Ella no era Charles...

Era un reemplazo...

Ella era solo un mero reemplazo de lo que alguna vez fue Charles para él.

Le contó acerca de sus poderes, de quien era en realidad, por un minuto pensó que le diría monstruo y huiría de él, pero no, ella lo acepto, así sin más, su calidez y dulzura había hecho crecer algo más que simple afecto. 

Sí, en efecto había llegado a amar a esa mujer, pero solo podía darle esas pocas migajas de su corazón, ya que su corazón pertenecía a otra persona, gracias a Dios que ella jamás se dio cuenta y él nunca le conto acerca de su romance con otro hombre.

No quería dañarla, pensar en otra persona, es infidelidad de pensamiento, tal vez todo debía terminar antes de seguir, pero…

– Vas a ser padre - sonrió la mujer atrayendo esa tosca mano a su vientre, mientras compartían una tranquila tarde en casa del hombre. Una vida se estaba formando, un bebé, su bebé. No cabía en la alegría y euforia, abrazo a la chica y en ese mismo instante le propuso matrimonio, la chica lo amaba así que fue fácil para ella aceptar.

Tiempos difíciles se acercaban, debía trabajar muy duro para poder alimentar a su familia, pero más que todo debía olvidarse de él.

Debería controlar sus poderes, ser mejor actor, hacer creer a la gente de ese lugar que era otro hombre.

Seria Henryck, un hombre amable, de sonrisa suave.

Buen vecino, buen ciudadano, alguien que ama profundamente a su esposa, que pronto seria padre.

Sería la máscara perfecta para quien era en realidad. 

Erik Lensherr de alias Magneto, un hombre destruido por los eventos pasados, sin más que una fría mirada y una sonrisa cortante.

Un hombre que perdió a sus amigos en la guerra, a su familia. 

Un enemigo mundial, un monstruo. 

Un hombre que ama ciegamente a otro que esta tanto lejos de su vista como de su esperanza de volver a ser lo que fueron hace veinte años, pero con el corazón ardiendo de amor como la primera vez.

Si, sería lo correcto, pero eso no lo hacía mejor.

Porque por más que tuviese toda esa vida, que sí le llenaba de felicidad en verdad, de paz, no eran más que una forma de olvidar todo lo ocurrido hace años. 

Con el pasar de los años, las cosas fueron así, en un curso pacifico, se podría decir perfecto, su hermosa hija Nina era mutante como él, le enseñaría a controlar sus poderes, su hermosa esposa estaría con ellos, pero un día como cualquier otro, Magda y Nina había ido de compras, él se había quedado sólo, en tanto veía la televisión, vio un canal donde se televisaba una conferencia de prensa desde Washington, lo vio.

Vio a Charles, aún tenía ese aire de confianza en el futuro, su cabello estaba un poco más corto que la anterior vez que se vieron, su entrevista era acerca de la escuela que había abierto, respondía con seguridad cada pregunta, y él miraba como si estuviera ahí. La entrevista había terminado cuando la mujer y su hija llegaron a casa, él saludó, actuó como si nada, y como siempre, se lo creyeron.

La mujer le dio uno de sus tantos besos amorosos, pero no sintió nada especial.

Qué triste realidad.

Ese sentimiento seguía vigente, aun ardía como la primera vez, de verdad se sentía el peor de todos.

Porque a pesar de todos esos años de haber luchado contra ese pensamiento y olvidar esos sentimientos.

El recuerdo de Charles Xavier seguía latente en él.

Y Magda….

Ella era sólo un mero reemplazo...

***

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Bien o mal? Bueno eran mis pensamientos cuando vi la peli, y también con la casualidad del parecido de los actores de Charles y de Magda. Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en otras historias.


End file.
